


He was lucky

by DevinCarnes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Soft Porn, short fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevinCarnes/pseuds/DevinCarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was at the grocery store when he got a text from Sherlock saying it was urgent he came back. John ran home and he just wanted a pen. John was pissed and he threw a pencil at him instead, going to his room before he tried to kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He was lucky

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, please let me know if there are some mistakes. This is the first time I write about this fandom and I loved it.

 

  
 John was at the grocery store when he got a text from Sherlock saying it was urgent he came back. John ran home and he just wanted a pen. John was pissed and he threw a pencil at him instead, going to his room before he tried to kill him.  
  
***  
  
Sherlock got a different haircut for the first time since he met him, and John felt something in his stomach, something he hadn't felt for a long time.  
Sherlock eventually grew his hair as they used to be, and John forgot he had felt something weird.  
  
***  
  
Sherlock slipped on John's shoulder as he fell asleep on the couch while watching the telly. John freezed and decided he didn't want to wake him. Then John fell asleep and the next morning they woke up with a backache.  
  
***  
  
When Sherlock started shouting his name from inside the shower, John thought some killer was entering the bathroom from the window. Then he learned that Sherlock just forgot his shampoo on the counter.   
Andrenaline and fear gripped tight in his stomach and stayed there while he watched his naked flatmate wet, chatting with him.  
John wasn't really listening. He couldn't understand why those feelings didn't leave him until later that evening.  
  
***  
  
John dreamed of hands all over his body. He dreamed of clear blue eyes and whispers in his ear.   
It was hot. It was obscene. It was a fine woman and then it was not.  
John moaned in his sleep as he dreamed about Sherlock, naked again in his shower, and then wet out of it.  
Except they weren't in the bathroom anymore and Sherlock was sweaty and on top of him.  
John woke up and touched his erection knowing that he wouldn't have slept that night.  
  
***  
  
Sherlock met Irene and fell in love with her. He didn't know, but John did. He was human and he knew what it felt like.  
He wondered if that was just one episode or if Sherlock would have fallen in love again.  
John couldn't answer but he was relieved that everything was okay in the end.  
  
***  
  
Sherlock kissed John hard, pressing him against the wall of the living room, his breath made of alcohol and maybe a cigarette.  
John unfastened Sherlock's trousers, bit his lips and got drunk on his perfume.  
Sherlock touched his growing erection over the pants and John moaned.  
They had the sloppiest sex on the couch, Sherlock riding John, his hands dirty of lubricant, he cupped John's face with his hands hot and sweaty. Just like that dream.  
  
***  
  
The next morning they didn't have the time to process as Lestrade called for a case.  
They came home when it was too late for conversations and John went to bed, tired but incapable of sleeping.  
He hid his eyes with his hands and asked himself what the fuck happened.  
He eventually fell asleep and Sherlock came in his dreams, but came _hard_.  
  
***  
  
John felt Sherlock slipping against his shoulder again, but when he turned to look at him his eyes were open and fixed on the laptop he had on his knees. John didn't say anything as he took a sip of his tea, eyes on the television again; he wasn't able to focus anymore anyway.  
When he slid an arm around Sherlock's shoulders, he got closer to John, hands cold against his thigh.  
  
***  
  
The next time they kissed the bulb had blew out and they were arguing. John lit up a candle and Sherlock said it was stupid.  
John came closer and kissed him slowly. Sherlock melted and understood the reason why John loved candles.   
  
***  
  
John asked himself if he loved Sherlock as he turned to look at him, naked and gorgeous on his bed, his lips red and his eyes closed.  
His heart skipped a beat for a moment. _Yes, he did_. He smiled as he touched Sherlock's hair.   
He was lucky.  
  



End file.
